


Hands that Hold the Universe (Nayeon who once held Mina)

by tsukikoNcoffee



Series: Nayeon, hold on. [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, Not Fluff, One Shot, This is an alternate ending to that fluffy oneshot, thank god mina uploaded that selca, there's a tiny fluff right there, this did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikoNcoffee/pseuds/tsukikoNcoffee
Summary: Their slow dance ended with Nayeon holding Mina’s cheeks, proudly proclaiming to have the entire universe in her hands. Mina just laughs at her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Nayeon, hold on. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hands that Hold the Universe (Nayeon who once held Mina)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myouitozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouitozaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hands that Hold the Universe (Nayeon that Holds Mina)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482645) by [tsukikoNcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikoNcoffee/pseuds/tsukikoNcoffee). 



> Hello! I'm back! Just so you know, this was how Hands that Hold the Universe was supposed to end. But Mina posted a selca while I was proofreading everything. She said nope, you ain't posting that on new year. So here I am posting this on January 2~

Nayeon holds Mina’s cheeks as the song reaches an end. Their feet stop moving but their heart is still running over a mile per hour. They pause, both of them out of breath. 

“Wow,” Nayeon smiles, “Would you look at that.”

Mina looks up to her in confusion, “look at what?”

Nayeon moves her hand from Mina’s waist to her cheeks, cupping her face, she giggles softly. “I have the entire universe in my hands.”

Mina laughs, maybe a little too loud. But who cares? Besides, they have the entire apartment for themselves.

Nayeon pulls Mina down to rest in the bed. She probably pulled her too hard that had Mina stumbling into her lap.

“Oops,” Nayeon kisses the tip of her nose. “Sorry. Is your leg okay?”

Mina just giggles and hung her arms around Nayeon’s shoulder. “It’s fine.” 

Mina showers Nayeon’s cheeks with kisses, her mouth slowly moving towards her ear. “I’d still end up in your lap anyway.” 

-

Mina is woken up by the smell of pancakes, the space beside her empty. 

She gets up on her feet and decides to wear Nayeon’s discarded shirt and her shorts that were laying on the floor. A small smile creeps out on her face. “She must be wearing mine then. Otherwise, she’s cooking downstairs naked.”

When Mina enters the kitchen, she is welcomed by a half-naked Nayeon who’s apparently very focused in whatever she’s cooking that she doesn’t notice Mina’s sharp stares in her back.  
_Alright, not naked. But still, half-naked._

_Well.. she might have forgotten that Nayeon ripped her shirt last night._

__

Mina takes a deep breath. She savors it because she thinks she won’t be breathing for a while. With Nayeon only in her bra and sweatpants, cooking breakfast for the both of them, it’s guaranteed that Mina is going to lose her breath. 

__

The clang of a fork falling into the plate snaps Mina out of her trance. “Yah! You scared me!”

__

Nayeon now faces a tomato-faced Mina. “Why are you just standing there? Take a seat. I made you coffee and pancakes.”

__

Mina slowly settles down on the counter facing a very serious, _and half-naked_ , Nayeon. 

__

A heart-shaped pancake and a warm coffee were presented to her a minute later. Mina immediately finishes her breakfast before Nayeon tries to take the whipped cream again and wipe it all over Mina’s face. She tried, but they still both ended up spending their morning cleaning the whipped cream from the counters and kitchen tops.

__

-

__

They both walk slowly, taking their time from whatever that’s trying to take it from them. The white walls surround them continuously. Nayeon takes Mina’s hands and sways it along with hers. Trying to ease the moment.

__

She knows they’re taking too much time. Mina hates being late but this time she just wanted to not be here at all. However, she knows she can’t do that. It’s something she can’t avoid. Not taking the surgery would only worsen the situation. Even if it’s a small chance, she still got to take it. A fifty-fifty gamble. _But still, it’s her small and only chance after all._

__

.They both round up to a corner, a nurse greets them and tells them to wait for the doctor.

__

Mina trembles as she reaches out for Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon takes it, gives her hand a simple squeeze and a kiss on the knuckles. Mina is scared, they both are. But this is a battle they have to take. She looks at the floor and holds Mina’s hand close to her heart, “last night won’t be our last dance.”

__

Mina smiles at her, tears running down her cheeks. Nayeon immediately reaches out to hold her. 

__

Mina almost immediately, as if it’s from muscle memory, melts and succumbs at her hold. Nayeon braves to look at her. 

__

Mina’s cheeks are stained with tears. _I just held these yesterday. These are mine. My universe._

__

“Nayeon,” she inhales. “It won’t be our last,” Mina repeats. As if she’s trying to stitch those words to her heart so that she may never forget them. _She will always remember._

__

Nayeon lets go of the air she’s holding. She lets go of Mina’s cheeks too.

__

Nayeon suddenly laughs. Mina laughs too. They are now both in a giggling fit. Nayeon tries to stop giggling when Mina playfully slaps her arm. “Yah!” She’s still giggling anyway. She doesn’t even know why.

__

“Mina-ssi.”

__

Nayeon stops. Her heart and the entire universe pauses.

__

“We have to go now.”

__

No. It didn’t pause. _It shattered._

__

It was Mina who reaches out for Nayeon’s cheeks this time. She lets out a giggle, a tiny grin forming on her lips, “Would you look at that.”

__

“I also happen to have the entire universe in my hand.” Nayeon forces a smile at what she said.

__

She wishes it was easier. She wishes it was just a normal surgery, nothing risky. No fifty-fifty. She wishes she was there when Mina’s mother drank when she was pregnant and stopped it. She wishes Mina was okay, and that she didn’t have to suffer the consequences of what her mother did. She wishes for Mina. She hopes. She begs. _For Mina._

__

Her left hand reaches out for Mina’s hands on her cheeks. Her right hand reaches out for Mina’s nape, pulling her to close their gap.  
They savor their last kiss before they both gently pull away to breathe. Mina leans her forehead onto Nayeon’s, her hand pushing a tiny penguin pendant into Nayeon’s pocket. 

__

Nayeon smiles at her and stands still as the doctor accompanies Mina into the room. 

__

She wishes it was just a dream.

__

_It wasn’t_

__

-

__

Nayeon stares at the dangling keychain. _Mina’s penguin keychain_ She heaves a sigh and enters the key to her apartment. Their apartment.

__

She silently removes her shoes before stepping into the living room. “Tadaima,” no one answers.

__

She roams her eyes around the apartment. The kitchen where they used to play around during breakfast is now clean. The games and consoles that used to fill the TV cabinet are gone. The shelf that used to hold all the Lego collections is empty. 

__

Nayeon steps into the kitchen, grabs a glass of water, and chugs it all down. She sets her keys down the counter. 

__

Nayeon notices the keychain. She picks her keys up again and removes the keys from the keychain. She holds onto it, clasping on it with her dear life. Tears slowly fall from her eyes. She slides down from the chair and falls onto the floor still holding onto the keychain with both hands. 

__

Nayeon curls up into a ball, like a child who’s been left with nothing but to fend for herself. She silently cries.

__

A bark echoed into the kitchen walls. Nayeon looks up. “Kookeu.” The dog steps closer to her, licking away the tears that were falling from her cheeks. Nayeon was no longer silently crying. _Kookeu_

__

During the funeral, Mina’s father came up to her. He was carrying a tiny dog. Nayeon just stares at him. 

__

“Mina,” he breathes, “was supposed to give this to you after her surgery.” Nayeon glances at the dog. “She said you’ve always wanted a dog. So she picked one up from the shelter and let me take care of it before she went to your apartment.” 

__

Mina’s father gently hands the dog to her. She slowly picks it up from his arms. 

__

_  
“Minari~” Nayeon gently wraps her hands around Mina’s waist. “If I have a dog, what do you think its name would be?”_

__

_Mina just laughs, “It’s probably something cute! Like Kookeu or something. But we both know you’re not getting a dog.” Nayeon whines. She snuggles her head into Mina’s neck. “Yah! Im Nayeon I’m cooking!”  
_

__

  
“Kookeu,” the dog looks up to her. She gently picks it up and slowly sits up on the floor, her back leaning onto the lower part of the counter.

Nayeon gently places the dog into her lap. She stares at the keychain in her hand. 

__

_Nayeon once held the universe. But now she’s only left with the remnants of it._

__

**Author's Note:**

> @tsukikoNpanpan on twitter


End file.
